Planes de ultimo momento
by Blue Bnda
Summary: Hinata habia resibido una inesperada y mala noticia, A causa de esto ella tendra que pensar que es lo que va hacer en sus ultimos momentos y para ello tendra que cambiar y hacer un monton de locuras entre ellas esta el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki


**Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con mi primer fanfic NaruHina desde cuando queria hacer uno sobre esta hermosa pareja y pues aquí estoy :3 El fanfic será muy corto pero entretenido e interesante o bueno eso intentare xD**

**Espero y les guste**

**PD. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son del fantástico Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 1: Una mala noticia**

Estaba esperando en una pequeña banca sentada tranquilamente afuera del consultorio de la doctora Tsunade-san. Hinata en los últimos meces se estaba sintiendo muy mal, desde que sintió el primer síntoma no hiso demasiado caso, pero ahora no soporto el dolor y tuvo que ir forzosamente.

No estaba preocupada, pensaba que seria un problema común y le mandarían algún medicamento y fin.

-Señorita Hinata puede pasar- le indico la doctora de cabellos Rubios

-si…- se levanto y fue directo hacia el despacho de la doctora

Hubo un gran silencio y Hinata se preguntaba porque la doctora no decía nada

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunto la joven con preocupación hacia la doctora.

-¿Por qué no viniste desde antes Hinata? Debiste venir cuando sentiste los primeros síntomas!- Exclamo de inmediato sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Hinata.

-Bueno…creí que… no era tan importante- dijo nerviosamente al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Tsunade no dejo de mirarla y exhalo aire para luego expulsarlo suavemente

-Lo que te tengo que decir no es nada Fácil Hinata…-se quito los lentes que traía puestos y agacho la mirada

-¿Pasa…algo?- pregunto Hinata aun mas nerviosa

-Si pasa y Mucho….

-No…me asuste….por favor…-decía con una voz muy bajita

-Tienes cáncer…

La peliAzul se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Era enserio lo que acababa de escuchar?. Quería hablar, pero no le salía nada de la boca.

-Pero…se puede tratar… ¿verdad?- apenas y se le escucho hablar

-Hinata…dejaste pasar mucho tiempo…esta muy avanzado.

A Hinata le daba vueltas todo el consultorio, era como estar en un juego mecánico que da vueltas y no distingues nada. Tsunade ya no tenia que decir nada, Hinata lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Y…¿Cuan…to tiempo… me…queda?- Hinata era una joven muy sensible, pero no se le salió ninguna pisca de lagrima, no sentía tristeza, solamente fue un golpe repentino algo de lo que no se puede reaccionar inmediatamente, ni sentir algún tipo de emoción al instante.

-Es una pregunta imposible de contestar a ciencia cierta …Días…meces…o…tal vez algún par de años…- decía fríamente, al ver que una joven, con mucho que vivir, con un futuro por delante se le fuera de las manos.

Hinata tenia la mirada abajo y un semblante serio

-Hinata, esto lo digo yo como doctora son solo estudios, pero puedes salir adelante, no puedes rendirte lo estoy viendo en tu mirada- se quedo callada por un instante- Tienes que internarte!

-¿Y así me curare?- alzo la mirada de inmediato, viéndola con dureza

Tsunade se quedo callada

-Lose…son muy pero muy pocas las posibilidades ¿Verdad?- por primera vez se veía a Hinata con dureza y hablar sin nerviosismo-No me gustaría estar encerrada en un hospital mis últimos momentos de vida!- "o..¿Si?" penso

-Piénsalo Hinata, todo puede pasar, e visto casos impresionantes…

-Pero mi caso no puede ser uno de ellos…- se levanto de la silla- Gracias Tsunade sama, pero se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.- salió corriendo del ambiente pesado que sentía en el hospital, corrió lo mas rápido posible, escapando…escapando de lo que había escuchado.

Al llegar a la preparatoria de Konoha, se paro afuera de su salón dándose un respiro, normalmente se hacia 20 minutos en llegar a la escuela, pero esta vez sorprendentemente hiso solo 6 minutos ¿De verdad había corrido tan rápido?. No dejaba de mirar a la puerta de su salón que estaba cerrada y ya había comenzado su clase.

Ella era una hermosa joven de cabello largo de un color negro Azulado que brillaba, Tenia una cara muy fina de tono muy claro pálido parecía una muñeca, sus ojos eran grandes color que iba hacia el blanco con un toque platino como las perlas. A pesar de su belleza era muy insegura de si misma, tenia muy pocos amigos, era demasiado tímida y nerviosa y se apenaba con frecuencia. Era una de las mas destacadas de su clase, con muy buenas calificación y asistencia perfecta, Aunque esta vez ya no seria así... porque ella ahora mismo estaba en la explanada pensativa, por primera vez en toda su vida había faltado a una clase a ella eso ahora ya no le preocupaba ¿para que? Si se iba a morir ¿Por qué seguir echándole ganas?.

Estaba sentada en una jardinera, no era como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba hacer solamente estaba viendo, con la mente en blanco. ¿Por qué no dejar pasar todo? Y no hacer nada de nada por ella.

-Ramen, mucho ramen, Ramen…

Cuando Hinata escucho la voz cantante alzo la mirada de inmediato y vio al chico de cabellos rubios imperativo caminando hacia el salón sin ningún tipo de preocupación de llegar tarde y como era de costumbre que lo regañaran.

-Na…Naruto…kun- dijo con voz muy baja, viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos, en ese momento Naruto volteo hacia donde estaba ella y se volteo de inmediato no dándole importancia pero cuando se percato de quien era volteo sorprendido sin dejar de caminar ¿Acaso era la de su salón? ¿La de asistencia perfecta? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo afuera?.

-¿No hubo Clase?- grito Naruto al confirmar que era una compañera de su salón

Hinata se quedo callada y se puso roja al ver que el rubio le hablaba.

-eh…si…-dijo tan despacio y nerviosamente que no se le escucho nada

-¿Qué?- grito aun mas fuerte-¿No te escuche?

Se apeno tanto que se le cerro la garganta, así que lo único que hiso fue hacerle una seña con la mano de que si había clase

-¿EH?- el rubio se le quedo viendo extrañada mente y siguió caminando- Gracias!

No lo dejo de observar hasta que desapareció, se sintió una idiota por la forma en que había actuado, bueno…siempre reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de el.

Pero…¿Por qué el? Así es…Ella esta enamorada de el desde la primaria, recordó la primera vez que lo vio,un niño tremendo e ignorado por toda la gente ya que desde que nació no conoció a sus padres pero tenia un tío que se hiso cargo de el, Y fue un asesino en serie que había matado, violado y descuartizado a mujeres jóvenes, ahorita estaba en la cárcel pero la gente trataba mal a Naruto por el simple hecho de ser su sobrino y por vivir con el, aunque Naruto nunca supo lo que era su tio, fue un niño solitario lleno de dolor y soledad pero eso no le impedía siempre estar con una gran sonrisa y esforzarse mucho por salir adelante además de hacer sus travesuras, ella lo observaba sorprendida por alguna extraña razón el chico había llamado su atención hasta que un día el la defendió porque algunos niños y niñas de su clase la molestaban mucho y le pegaban y la ponían hacer sus tareas incluso llegaba con moretones a su casa, ella no se defendía para nada simplemente hacia todo lo que ellos le dijeran, Ella diario lloraba en su casa pero como era de esperarse nadie la pelaba porque su familia solo le hacia caso a su hermana menor Hanabi y hasta el momento seguía siendo así. Un día aquellos y aquellas que la molestaban le empezaron a pegar y jalar de los cabellos, habían espectadores pero nadie le ayudaba y Naruto que estaba pasando por ahí los vio y sin dudarlo fue el único que la ayudo y la defendió, aunque eso no ayudo mucho ya que todos se fueron contra Naruto y lo golpearon, al llamar la atención de los maestros los detuvieron, se enteraron de como trataban a Hinata y le avisaron a su padre y este sin dudarlo fue y amenazo a los niños bruscamente y así fue como dejaron de molestarla aunque su padre después termino pegándole por no saber defenderse, Ella quería agradecerle a Naruto pero no fue posible ya que la alejaron de el creyendo que también estaba involucrado, Hinata lo vio con los golpes y este tenia la mirada abajo cuando se percato de que Hinata lo veía mientras la alejaban este le sonrió. Desde ese día Hinata le había tomado una gran admiración al Rubio, era su ídolo su modelo a seguir hasta que conforme fue pasando el tiempo eso se convirtió en amor. Estaba loca y completamente enamorada de el que cada vez que veía a Naruto o este le hablaba para pedirle algo, esta se desmayaba o se echaba a correr como loca, el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo solo hablo tres o cinco palabras con el.

Ella hace tiempo se quería suicidar pero cuando lo conoció a el, El le dio fuerza y el animo para seguir adelante con solo verlo le daba el animo, Y esta fue uno de esos momentos cuando vio que se metió al salón .sin pensarlo, por impulso ella también corrió hacia el salón a tomar su clase…Ahora no quería pensar en que se iba a morir en contra de su voluntad, no quería ponerse a reclamarle a la vida, simplemente hoy mas que nunca le alegro verlo. Aunque no quisiera tarde o temprano tendría que volver a pensar en "eso" Y tendría que pensar que es lo que iba hacer, ¿dejar pasar su vida simplemente? o Hacer y pensar seriamente en lo que quiera hacer en sus últimos momentos de vida…


End file.
